The present invention is generally directed to a display cabinet and particularly to a commercial display cabinet having an internal lighting system mounted in the door to the cabinet.
While it has been suggested to mount flourescent light bulbs in the vertically extending, side frame members of the door of a commercial display cabinet, satisfactory implementation of such suggestions have been wanting. Impracticality of manufacture of frames containing the light fixture that includes an electrically powered lamp, is one problem. Replacement of the lamp by providing access suitable for the purpose is another problem. Handling of the frame during assembly to the cabinet as well as insertion of the central panel of glass or other material into the frame is a further problem. Various solutions employing an adjunct light fixture that was either interposed between one edge of the central panel and the side frame of the door or rested against the central panel adjacent the side frame member and attached thereto have been proposed as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,699,676 and 5,937,666 for example. However, these potential solutions are not problem free concerning assembly, replacement of the central glass panel of the door, and/or electrification of the lamp.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing problems, and others, of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a display cabinet having at least one lighting fixture built into the cabinet""s door frame while reducing any impediment of the installation and assembly of the door""s central panel.
In a presently preferred embodiment of the invention, the door frame includes a top rail, a bottom rail, and a pair of opposed side rails. At least one of the rails of the door frame is formed as a unitary structure that forms part of a channel that receives a central panel of the door, receives a lighting fixture and receives a gasket for sealing the door against a wall of the cabinet or against a mullion. Indeed, each of the rails can is be so configured or any combination of the rails can be so configured. A generally L-shaped retainer member engages the rail, the door""s central panel and a lamp shield and is selectively removable to facilitate installation and/or replacement of the central panel of the door. The side rail can be configured with a utility compartment that is configured so as to be capable of housing a locking mechanism or a casting for a hinge mounting, depending on how the door is mounted to the cabinet. A handle can be mounted to the exterior surface of the side rail.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects. and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.